


Firefly

by deathwailart



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One satellite with a lazy eye<br/>Caught me by surprise<br/>With an ache in my belly<br/>And a taste in my mouth for fire</p><p>-- Firefly - Over the Rhine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

And Gods, the comfort of it. Not a word she ever thought for one moment she would associate that word with Kara Thrace but now she does. She can understand, now, why this woman is so intrinsic to the lives of the Adama men, why they risked so much, wasted (although waste is hardly an appropriate word now) precious resources to bring him back. Bring their girl home.

And Laura benefitted from that didn’t she?

She did, she thinks as she stretches out a hand to touch the lush green grass of Kobol and my Gods, she is here, they are here. They are on Kobol with fresh air in their lungs and blue skies. Kara Thrace carries the Arrow of Apollo slung over her shoulder and Laura thinks (although judging from reputation, judging from what just occurred that perhaps she’s a little off) that she looks so much like Artemis, the hunter. There is such _life_ in Kara (so much life) even though there are shadows. Kara sleeps fitfully and they haven’t discussed Caprica beyond what sounds like a debriefing but Laura is a woman and women know things on an instinctive level and Sharon (the Cylon, the pregnant Cylon, Lords what is their world – or what remains of it – coming to?) shoots glances at Kara. And she is very much Kara. Laura may not know the pilots well but there is no swagger, no smirking mouth, no confident tilt of the chin here. Starbuck...Laura has no idea where Starbuck is. Whether she is waiting on Galactica after disobeying Adama or if she is on Caprica, waiting with those left behind. But something happened and Laura may be a teacher (or was, before she became President of the last of their kind, before she had to make huge decisions that make her tremble and gasp and vomit) but she knows that the surplus scar Kara has (on the outside) is not from removing a bullet wound.

Laura dares to run a finger over it and Kara makes a quiet noise, not of complaint, more a sound to confirm that, should she need to, she’ll be awake and on her feet. Laura hushes her, smoothes her brow and she looks so young like this, relaxed and loose and pliant and it makes Laura feel old in her bones.

But then there is Kara and Kara rolling over onto her side, strong arm pushing Laura to lie back as a leg is slung over her, Kara declaring that this is _hers_. And Laura draws strength from that. Draws strength from all of them and stores it, holds it for the days where she will not be strong (and she knows those days are coming when that ache that nags and makes her gasp and excuse herself will cripple her, wring the last dregs of everything from her). Kara makes a contented noise, head now on Laura’s shoulder and Laura, awkwardly, brings up an arm and strokes her hair and thinks of the Gods, of the Sacred Scrolls and prophecies and Pythia (and Elosha and oh her heart aches, haven’t they paid the blood price enough so many times over?)

She should sleep. Soon it will be dawn and she will see the bright gold of Kara’s hair, the blood on the copy of the book whose pages she so desperately believes in and then the blue of the sky above them, reminding her that they’re really alive and that one day they will set foot on Earth. Or they will. Even if Laura herself dies before they get there (although it’s a matter of when) there will be a Kara down there, a Captain Apollo and all the others, all those brave souls.

It’s a comfort.


End file.
